deusexfandomcom-20200223-history
Teresa Petrauskas
Teresa Petrauskas is the bartender at Svobody Beer in Překážka (the southern part of Prague) and a minor merchant in Deus Ex: Mankind Divided. She lives in apartment 23 in the nearby Zeleň Apartments. Biography Teresa used to live with her daughter, Yulia (and presumably also with her husband Hermanis) in her apartment at Zeleň Apartments. She was a dancer with the Enhanced Czech Dancers until the troupe was shut down.did you used to dance? - e-mail on Teresa's computer After her husband and daughter relocated to Golem City, Teresa stayed behind so that she could maintain a supply of medicine for her daughter. She also smuggles Neuropozyne, likely for her husband, as well as other supplies to Golem City.RE: Yulia, FW: Thanks for the aid - e-mails on Teresa's computer Teresa describes herself as a "Samaritan" smuggler who gets things for people in need. Her smuggling operation involves at least two others named in correspondences found around Prague, one of whom serves as the driver. Teresa's push for higher shipment frequency has led to the driver wanting out due to safety concerns."Shipment probs" - pocket secretary message"bad plan!!!!" - pocket secretary messages If Adam Jensen asks Teresa what else she has for sale besides beer, Teresa will then ask Adam if he has any Neuropozyne to spare. If Jensen agrees to provide Neuropozyne, Teresa will give Adam the access code (1015) to the basement of her bar and offer to sell a first aid pack. Items for sale Teresa has the following items for sale: * Beer (10 each, unlimited supply). Additionally, if Jensen agrees to provide a vial of Neuropozyne, Teresa will sell the following: * First aid pack (3 HypoStim Injectors, 5 shotgun EMP ammo, and 100 Crafting Parts) for 350 Notes * Teresa's apartment unit is the subject of the "Neighborhood Watch" Point of Interest. This Point of Interest is initiated by finding a pocket secretary message from the driver of Teresa's smuggling operation. The message indicates that a "Zelen woman" is involved in a local smuggling ring in and out of Golem City. * Despite that her bar is named "Svobody Beer", she offers Dai-Taiga Beer. This may be an oversight. * Her husband has an apartment in the Mir Flats of Golem City adjacent to Tibor Sokol's apartment. The apartment also contains his computer. * After Jensen returns from Golem City, two cops can be seen busting into her apartment and handcuffing an augmented man. As Teresa is still at her bar, it is unclear if they were after her or others who were helping her smuggle supplies. * Occasionally, it is possible to pay her another dose of Neuropozyne on the second visit to Prague, for another shot at her first aid pack. It's also possible to pay her a third dose on the third visit to Prague. This appears to be a bug. * Teresa provides a code to the lower basement of Svobody Beer, which includes a wall that is openable for access to the sewers. Clearing some boxes reveal a button to open the doorway, which provides a direct path to Paulina Machieraldo. See also * Teresa Petrauskas's computer in Zelen Apartments Gallery Svobody interior.png|Teresa at the counter of her bar References Category:Deus Ex: Mankind Divided characters Category:Mechanically augmented characters